Hyperdimension Neptunia: Twisted Reality
by The shy maid
Summary: Throw a pebble into the river and ripples will form. A human girl gets thrown into the Alternate world of her favorite game 'Hyperdmension Neptunia' by a mysterious goddess that no one knows about. Will things turn out the way it should be? Or will she be surrounded by... boys? Takes place in Victory. NOT a harem.


Notes:

Hello, FanFiction readers.

...

...

...

That is all. Let's start.

* * *

**Hyperdimension Neptunia: Twisted Reality**

Chapter 1: Prologue and beginning

My P.O.V.

Hello, I am Iceland Bryant, and I am looking outside the window to my right. Why? Why am I looking outside the window while the teacher is talking? Well, that's because school is a pain. It's raining. It's very cold inside the classroom. My classmates are a nuisance. Everything around here is just plain and dead. PLAIN AND DEAD. On top of that, the power is out in the classroom.

I wanted to stay home and play with my JRPG called 'Hyperdimension Neptunia' but alas, it was Friday and I had to go to school. Even if it was the last day, I STILL had to go.

I'm so addicted to that game. But, there are, at times, I could complain about it. Its not that I hate Hyperdimension Neptunia or anything, but I want to see, at least some male characters or a complete genderbend of the main CPU characters. That would've made my life a whole lot better instead of seeing all FEMALE.

Of course, I was oblivious about it. But now, I'm less irritated about it since I'm in school, having a 'swell' time. When I go home, I'm going to have a heck of a fun-

_"ICELAND BRYANT."_

I snap out of my fantasy and turn to the voice that yelled out at me and I almost fell from my chair as I see his face; shriveled up with wrinkles. His tall appearance make it seem, as if he was the king of this school. Oh Glob, this junk again? He was wearing a black suit adorned with gray lines going down. It was like a pattern. For his face, he was wearing... some kind of shades that were actually glasses. His white hair was swirled around his bald head.

Kind of think of it, if you put your mind to it, he almost resembles to Mr. Badd: the villian of the Seven Sages in Victory. Right now, he was really, REALLY pissed.

"Now that I got your attention," he pointed his crummy, index finger at the chalkboard, "Solve this math equation for me...no, for the class."

My heart began to race as my brown eyes tried to register the problem that was on the board. Shoot. My Full-Framed, Burgundy glasses almost fell off from my face. This problem was beyond my expectations. Darn you, University. It was like fate itself used its fist with its knuckles and punched me so hard in the gut that makes you want to throw up your lunch. Ew.

All eyes were on me and I could here the chuckles escape from my classmate's lips. I was now nervous as hell-

"Well, Iceland?"

"U-Um, o-oh!" M-My bad!" I stammer, obviously trying to find an excuse. "T-The problem?"

The teacher crossed his arms, tapping his foot. "What do you think?"

I pulled my collar. Darn it, Iceland, you're seventeen. SEVENTEEN... and a half. ANSWER IT. "W-Well, you see," I look at the board again, "U-Um, u-um..."

The teacher pinched the bridge of his short, pointy nose. "Pay attenton next time, Miss Bryant. Otherwise, I'LL SEND you HOME with a NOTICE." There he goes again with his pressuring words.

"Prepare for dismissal, class." Mr. Green informed, walking over to his desk.

The whole class nodded as they began to pack everything in their backpack, purses, etc. I prepare to do so as well. I had no idea it was (ALMOST) time to leave. Time sure does fly. That means... that means I could finally go home and successfully play my video game, again. Finally. FINALLY.

"And Miss Bryant," my teacher heavily walked towards me. At first, I thought he was about to go Armstrong on me from that game 'Metal Gear Rising'. "One more act. JUST. ONE. MORE. AC-"

Just then, outside, where it was raining, a thunderclap was heard. On cue, everyone just jumped in place as if the Grim Reaper himself came waltzing in the classroom, mindlessly slashing everyone's head off, one by one. If that were the case, they'd better start running.

The bell has rung. Not wanting to hear anymore of my teacher's complaints or annoyance, I was the first person to exit the classroom. Everyone else probably followed suit or did it their own, free will. Its not like I care what they do.

...Seriously, I don't.

* * *

After about half an hour of walking through the devastating rain, I finally arrived at my household. Finding the house keys was like trying to open a bag of Potato chips. That just makes me sick. And I have got to stop complaining. I just GOT to.

"Found you," I say to myself before inserting the set of keys that I found in my pocket of my uniform into the door. "...Of course." I sigh as none of my family members were in sight. Why should I feel bad that none of my parent or siblings were here? I should get used to this. Wait... should I?

That's when my eyes lit up as the game I mentioned earlier at school was actually waiting for me. Hyperdmension Neptunia Victory; I would punch a guy (Probably weakly) in the face if he'd ever judge me. I'm already aware that the game is for a male audience but I, most simply, do not care. I'm a girl gamer. I have a PS3. I have a Xbox 360. I have VIDEO GAMES. But... I DO NOT lick controllers._ EVER_.

Grinning a little, I slammed the door shut behind me and ran upstairs. "Neptunia," I say to myself, "Here I come." Then once I got to the top of the stairs-

"RATCHET AND CLANK!" I yell out as I accidentally bumped my right toe at the edge of the step, causing me to grab a hold to my right leg, and bounce in place like a one-legged pirate. Click-klunk, click-klunk, click-klunk. I should really watch myself next time. "Crab apples!"

And I continued to walk to my room and shutted my door. "That was... embarrassing."

I dropped my bag that I was carrying over my shoulder on the floor and started to undress out of my wet uniform and getting ready to put on something else. After taking off the uniform, I opened my closet door and went inside of it to search for some comfortable clothing. "Let's see what we have here..." I ask myself while moving a lot of coats and dreses out the way. "...This'll do!" I could imagine my eyes turning into sparkles as I saw one of my favorite clothes caught my brown eyes. It was a blue short-sleeved shirt with a light blue short skirt. It was very naturally for me to wear this.

I then threw the clothes that I'm going to wear on the bed. After closing my closet door, I walked towards my bed and started to put them on. First, putting on my blue shirt. Second, slipping on my blue skirt to cover my upper thighs. Third, putting on each of my white kneeocks to cover my legs. And finally, wearing my black ankle boots to cover my feet. Since I have short, dark brown hair, I decided to use a blue elastic band to make myself a ponytail.

Smiling, I walked over to my drawer and opened the left side. Inside, it mostly had all of my Xbox and PS3 game collection.

"Where are you, Neptunia..." I ask myself as my eyes were searching for the game. "...There you are!" My smile had never looked any better. I finally get to play this baby once more. The limited edition of Hyperdimension Neptunia V is now in my hands!

Yawning, I opened the tin capsule that was showing the main goddesses' counterparts from the past, took out the regular case from the inside, then took the disc out of the case. "I played this game about three times," I began as I inserted the game inside the console and walked over to my bed and sit, "There is no, flipping way I will not lose to Tari's Goddess: Rei Ryghts!" After that, I turned on my TV-

A Ding was heard from my computer that was beside my TV, ruining my pleasure just like waking up in the morning and getting ready to go to sc-

Ain't nobody got time for that! I wish I had logged off from Windows Live Messenger because who ever texted me, it was at a wrong wrong time. This is my time! No one is never home with me, so why should I not be mad?

Grunting, I went to my computer that was just beside my TV and turned on the screen to see what numbskull left me a message.

*click*

...Oh no. Oh heck no. Of all the badness in this world, why would -she- text me? It was her; a message from my not-so-popular friend, Vikki. I wouldn't call her a friend, actually. I would call her my servant since I make her do all of my dirty work in school, such as: doing my Biology assignment, dissect a frog, feed the fish and other crap that I'm too lazy to do.

Bringing my rolling chair, I sat in front of my computer and stared blankly at the message Vikki had sent me.

_"Yo, u there Ice?"_

I guess I shouldn't leave her hanging, especially not a time like this.

"Vikki," I type, "What do you want today? School just ended hours ago!"

I wait for a bit, then she replies instantly.

_"Lol, I'm just here to to see how's my gal doing."_

I giggle softly. "Really? That's nice of you."

_"Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I went out to a party without talking to you first? I know better than that."_

I roll my eyes. "Sure you do."

_"What, it's true! Honest!"_

"Okay, okay. Anyway, how are you?"

_"Nothing much, really. I decided to take a break, play Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter games with my bro, take another break, take a shower, and chat with you. The End. I'm going to the movies with my friends tomorrow."_

...That's out of the question. "Uh-huh..."

_"I can't wait! We are going to watch The avengers! It's going to be fun!"_

Fun? Are you serious? She's going to have a fun time and I can't? As if having fun means to have fun while others can't. Why should I get mad over a little thing? Why am I complaining? Why am I talking to myself?!

My left eye twitching, I had the urge to smash my eyboard, but had self-restraint and replied back to her calmly. "Okay. So why can't I play my games? Hm?"

_"Wait, r u playing something?"_

"Yes, my dear Vikki Brown."

_"Oh, sorry! I guess... I guess I got carried away and wanted to speak with you."_

I sigh. "Ew. Don't act like that; it makes my skin crawl."

I waited for her to reply but her status read that she was offline. That was weird... and ominous. I guess I made her upset and decided she wanted to continue playing her video game. I didn't mean to say all of that, but I guess she take things too seriously. She's only sixteen; how else? What should I do?

Oh well. I don't want to waste my time waiting for her to reply back. Actually, I don't expect her to. Today is Friday and there is nothing that could stop me from playing my freaking JRPG game. Back to my game station...

Suddenly, the sound coming from my computer was heard, and, surprisingly, it was Vikki.

_"Ice Ice!"_

I immediately type back. "What what?!"

_"I just heard some of the weirdest mumbo-jumbo on the internet! Did I not mention that it was weird?"_

"Yes you did, actually. Anyway, what is it?"

_"Ok. So when I was about to respond to the message you had sent me last, this strange pop-up appeared right on my screen and it said something about a goddess; a myterious goddess! Apparently, she came from another world to this one so she could haunt somebody! It's like a ghost! I'm scared!"_

My heart (almost) stopped. Goddess? Did she really mean that? As if playing with Neptunia was relevant to this conversation, that's pretty scary. Wait, no. I can't believe it. Even though it's close for me to believe, I just can't.

Remaining calm, I sighed and replied, "Where did you hear or get this?"

_"A girl named Alice Scarlet! I don't even know who she is or why she gave me such a thing!"_

"Vikki, it's a spam."

_"Nuh-uh!"_

"What makes you think it's not?"

_"Don't ask me! Look, I don't care. I'm about to pass this down to my peeps. Are you with me or not?_"

"Would it be a crime if I said no?"

_"Fine. Get haunted. I'm going to bed! At least I won't have a freaky goddess roaming around in my territory since I'm going to the movies!"_

"Well, La-dee-da."

Then she logged off. Darn it, now my guilt is growing inside of me. If she thinks that I'm going to be haunted by a fake goddess from the ancent times, she needs to think again. Stupid Alice Scarlet; who do she think she is giving Vikki such a message. Heck, playing 'God of War' is something that would be related to goddesses, not Neptunia. In fact, why am I still wasting my time? I should be playing Neptunia!

I log off from my Windows Messenger then turn off the whole system. It's still raining as I can see the wet droplets coming down my window. What a beautiful sight. Of course, I was being sarcastic. Tomorrow is said to rain again in the afternoon, according to the news I heard earlier this morning. Rain is so popular nowadays. Speaking of nowadays, my family is not back from New York; my Grandparents are at a 10 day meeting, and Vikki... is going to the movies with her -other- friends.

... It's not like I'm lonely or anything.

* * *

"Time to brush my teeth." I say, stretching my tired limbs out. I was wearing my light blue pajamas with a short sleeved button top that was almost bursting thanks to my large size. Having triple D's is not all what its cracked up to be. Even though I get back aches, I'm used to it.

Right now, I'm in my bathroom, brushing my teeth in front of the mirror, staring at my own reflection. I decided to give gaming a rest for a little while and focus on reality. Since I'm always alone at home, its time I do something less boring. It wouldn't make any sense for me to do nothing but play games all day until I'm tired. I want to have some fun; real fun. I'm tired of being a A-B college student, I want to spend time with people. No wonder I'm a seventeen-year-old prodigy because I study too much! Just give it all a rest. ALL OF IT.

Putting my toothbrush down, I spit the toothpaste substance down the sink. It then accelerates in a spiralling manner in the hole. This kind of reminds me of that thing Vikki told me about. Heh. I'm still thinking about that? Like heck a haunted goddess is going to mess with me. Sentimental rubbish! I examine my face once more in the mirror; a very, lazy expression is reflecting right back at me. 'Goddesses aren't real, Iceland; It's all just an act' it seems to be telling me.

Exiting out of the bathroom, I closed the door behind me and descended to my room. Right now, all I want to do is to have some peace and quiet-

...Oh wait, nobody's here.

I sigh and crawl into my covers to make myself comfy. TV is on, doors are locked and secured, lights are off, and my electronics are charging. I must always do this procedure when I'm about to go to sleep; it's a family thing. Why am I always mentioning my family in my thoughts? They haven't even called me nor asked me how was I. It's like they are avoiding me all together. I'm not lonely... or am I?

...Whatever. Just forget about it, Iceland. Just get some rest and you'll forget all about this silliness. Right now, all I want is some peace and quiet... alone.

* * *

NORMAL P.O.V.

As it was only two hours away from daytime, a lone girl stood in front of Iceland's residence in the cold, pouring rain.

Her snow white hair wayed from side to side as she looked around her surroundings. There was no sign of happiness anywhere. Was she looking for something... or someone? Where did she come from? And yet... who was she? Judging by her appearance, it can be said that she could be an heiress or come from a different place... maybe far away from here.

If that were the case, why on earth would she be standing in front of Iceland's house?

The girl continued to walk towards the doorsteps. Her crystal blue eyes gazed at the door. She eventually frowned and said, "This is the place where one lies alone in her home, doing nothing but play her video games." She then placed her right hand on the door. "I can feel it through this door. She is indeed lonely."

...This was beyond abnormal. For one thing, this was no doubt an ordinary girl. How did she know all of that. Was she a weirdo? A psychic? An alien?

Then something clicked her. "I got it. I know exactly what to do!" Bringing her hands together, she closed her eyes and whispered something incoherent under her breath. "I, Alice Scarlet, a goddess from a different time period, shall bring this human being no more loneliness and give her people to mingle with."

Parting her hands, she opened her eyes and turned away from the door. A magic circle appearing under her, she kicked off the ground and burst into mid air then zipped in a far away distance... maybe farther than that.

This girl was not a weirdo, psychic or alien. In fact, she was a goddess from another time period.

How will Iceland react when her friend actually wasn't lying about that message? Will she regret it? Indeed she will.

* * *

AN:

Hey guys. Sorry if it took me so long to upload this. Thi is short. I know, this is probably my fifth story. Ugh, writing professional is hard... says the one who obviously takes class for it. Anyway, please PM me for constructive critiscm.


End file.
